The present invention relates to a voltage controlled oscillator circuit, and in particular, to a voltage controlled oscillator circuit by which a variable range of the oscillation frequency of the voltage controlled oscillator circuit can be enlarged and in which digitally switching of the oscillation frequency of the voltage controlled oscillator circuit from one oscillation frequency band to another is made possible.